


Pierce Through

by ransoms_sweater_holes



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breeding, Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming of Age, Dubious Consent, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes
Summary: The tail end recieve a gift from minister Mason. While the reader comprehends what is happening, most of the tail end don't understand what is happening.Smut starts next chapter
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader, Edgar/Curtis Everett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Pierce Through  
Snowpiercer Fic  
Curtis Everett x Reader  
WARNINGS- dark themes/insinuating  
Word count-1565

You knelt before the tail end, beneath minister Mason's hands as she shouted in to the mic. Your naked body broken bruised and shaking. Exposed and on display to preach their self righteous bull shit. "Treacherous behavior will not be tolerated! All we have is thanks to Wilford the creator!" She looks down to you her eyes trying to make contact with yours. But your eyes are faded over, numb with anger, fury.

Mason nods and a guard pulls your head back by your hair. Fistfuls. Clicking and buzzing echoed off of the metal train car. Hair fell on to the grimy floor, small piles forming. You weren't going to cry, no. They will not take that from you. Searching the crowd an older man stares in to you. Nodding to you. When Mason finished her bullshit spiel about everyone in their places and doing their part, the guard threw your clothes on to the wet floor, your boots luckily tucked into the bundle. 

Turning away, the crate of protein bars wheel past you. You bite your lip to stifle your gag. Bastards, dragged you through that car, making you watch what your food was made from. Disgusted, you had bitten the guard holding you and he left pretty little bruises on your ass. Moving to put on your clothing, the older man met with you. "Come with me dear, we have much to discuss." A younger man reached his hand out, "Edgar, whatever you did must have really pissed them off." A grim smirk came to your face as you followed the older man. Eyes falling on you as you pass.

"Why is she here Gillian? You think a front section bitch will help us?" A broad man confronted you, towering over you. Your eyes flick up to meet his. His blue eyes shimmered in the flickering light, his lips red and chapped. "Curtis, let her pass." The heat from him radiated as you pass and sit with the old man. "You don't have to talk yet dear. But if you could humor an old man, tell me your name?" You finished closing the top button of your sweater. "My name is y/n." Focusing on his face, you fix your eyes not to wander. No need to make it look like you're judging them.

Gillian discussed count, protein bars and who to stray from. "Avoid kronos if you can, nasty to get caught on." He then stood and held on to Curtis. "She needs to stay with you tonight. No doubt Mason's display has caught the attention of others." The man looked at you with such pity in his eyes. He moved further into the back without saying another word. Curtis scratched his head and pulled his hat further down. "Welcome home princess." 

He sat next to you and settled laying down. "Get on the wall side, trust me. Colder but safer." You climb over him and lay facing the wall. A crochet blanket and flannel blanket cover both of you and the darkness settled in. The sounds were louder back here, the clanking of objects, feet shuffling. Muffled moans and grunts echoed louder. 

"So, how far up were you?" You shuffle closer to the wall closing your eyes. A warm arm pulled at you and turned your body. "Tell me. I need to know what we're facing." Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. Your head fell into Curtis' chest and you muffle your sobs with your hand. Warm fingers found your neck and pulled a blanket further to cover your head."Shhh, shh. Maybe another time huh." Nodding your head you lean into him. The warmth inviting, comforting. A low hum vibrated his chest and your eyes fell heavy. 

The next morning, clanking awoke you. A man older than Curtis walked through the car, slipping a rod against the metal railings. "So Curtis, gonna let us have a piece or what? Those tits looked amazing." The man saw your face and laughed. "Hell, never seen anyone back here with a face that clean. Let me dirty it for you." The man snuck his hand into the bed and grabbed your blanket. 

Curtis snapped and sat up, bringing down a harsh piece of metal into the man. The screaming hurt your ears and you burrowed into the blankets more. Curtis drug the man away and came back with water. "Drink, trust me." You chug the water and lay back down. "They'll call count soon, stay next to me. When we get our bars we come back here okay?" You nod your head and sit up, stretching your limbs. 

Standing, your eyes catch something moving down towards the floor. Little eyes peered out through the skirts of a woman. "My name's Tanya, this is Timmy." You wave and smile at the little one crouching down. Heart happy to see a young face. Pulling from your pocket, you find a rubix cube you'd been given when you boarded. You nod to the boy and hand it over. "And what do we say young man?" Tanya looked at her son and he replied quickly, "Thank you!"

Doors started opening and Timmy hid once again. Finding Curtis you sit next to him after they counted your row. Mason dragging on some more bullshit pissed you off. "Now! Some special news! Some of you will be moving forward into a new car!" Silence was deafening and Mason looked disappointed that she wasn't met with an applause. "This is good news! Now, we will go row by row. Starting at the back." A guard made his way towards the back, your line standing. He passed each of you, stopping to smirk at you. A woman at the end was selected. The next three rows no one was selected. The one after, four women were standing together. "These two."

The two women sobbed and said their goodbyes to the ones they loved. "All women," Curtis whispered. Panic shot through you, your eyes wide. "Nooo! Don't!" You try to rush forward and a guard takes his nightstick and clubs your leg. Pain vibrated all around you, falling to the floor. You gasped and screamed while Mason, the guards, and lucky women all left. Curtis picked you up, bringing your face into his neck.

Gillian looked over your leg and braced it. Tight bands helped alleviate some of the pain. You couldn't stop crying though, the tears dampening the blanket near you. Curtis brushed your face, wiping away the tears. What small amount of dirt you had on you, washed away as he looked over you. Exhausted, you fell asleep holding onto him. Holding him to keep you grounded.

Tanya came around, she brought you a protein bar but you refused it, kindly. Timmy ate the extra and came and sat by you. "Can you show me?" You sat up and scooped him into your lap. "Here, we will do it together." You sniffle and lean into him. Taking his hands in yours, the small blocks of colors shift. After a sequence, three green blocks all lined up in a row. "See, if you're patient the colors will match up. My dad said when he was young they had so many they would peel off the stickers. But we just have this one so keep the stickers on okay?" Timmy nodded and motioned your hands to keep moving.

Towards the end of the day you had completed one side of color. "This is blue, my favourite color of them all." Timmy copied the word and smiled. "It's the color of the outside sky." He looked to you with wonder in his eyes. Tanya came over smiling and kissed Timmy. "Time for bed little man." He took off running into their bunk. "You're so good with him. Thank you." Confused for a moment, the realization set in. "Of course."

Curtis came by and pulled you in to bed, close to his chest. His nose grazing your skin, breathing you in. "Want to tell me what happened today?" You sigh and lean into him. "Are you sure you want to know? Did you know those women?" Curtis paused and took thought. "Not on a personal level. Tell me." Holding him closer you begin with how you ended up on the train. Your father was luckily an herbalist and mother a nurse. You were five when you boarded escaping a brutal, cold death. 

The car you stayed in was modest, warm and cheerful. Plants swirled overhead as you grew. Green vines with cherry blossoms and trees full of apples. Your mouth watered at the mention of fresh fruit. "We even had lettuce and grapes." Things turned sour when you blossomed at the age of eleven. That's when your place, your part on the train shifted. Your father wept as they took you away, saying it was meant to be. Leading into the room you noticed there were metal beds with chains surrounding them. Medical equipment and monitors too.

You pause and bury your head into Curtis. "No more tonight, please. I'm tired and just want sleep." His hand pulled your face up. His eyes looking into yours. "Alright, but tom-" Clanking and muffled screams echoed and Curtis bolted up. "Not from our car," replied Edgar who was walking through. Blue eyes met yours and you fell. Fetal position, panicking and hyperventilating into the warm blankets.


	2. Pierce Through 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Wilford and the train. What part the reader played in it and how she found herself in the end.

Pierce Through 2  
Snowpiercer fic  
Curtis Everett x Reader  
WARNINGS- dubcon,noncon, daddy stuff,Blood and possible child loss stuff-(if this doesn't work for you please don't read and don't send me horrible messages)   
Word count-  
Masterlist 

Green vines swirled around you, slipping between your legs and tickling your thighs. The cigar smell staining the air. For a moment you are in that room again, that small four by four cell of your own personal hell. The cotton sheets twisted underneath you, sweat dripping and staining them. A hand snuck beneath you, bringing your jaw forward.

You jerk awake to find Curtis gone, no lights on yet. "It's alright, he's meeting with Gillian," Edgar whispered. "Are you okay?" You laugh and reply no. You hang your head over the bed and he is looked up towards you. He smiled and stood. "What was it like for you up there? I heard a little last night but not a whole lot. What's an orange?" Your heart breaks in to a million pieces and you take his hand. "It's a small piece of sunshine, the juice sweet and tangy. It makes the corners of your jaws tingle and your face pulls into a smile. Your fingers are super sticky after."

Curtis found himself back to you, Edgar focused on every word slipping past your lips. Your laugh brought a smile to his face, the light in your eyes shining through. "Any progress on the plan?" Curtis shook his head ruffling the kid's hair. Edgar ducked out and Curtis came closer to you. "You were dreaming again last night." "I'm sorry, was I loud too?" He shook his head and caught a younger man looking your way. "I better come to the bathroom with you, let's go."

You stand and take his hand, letting him lead you to the small toilet. Peeling back your pants, small scars red and stripe like flash catching his attention. "What happened there?" Pulling your shirt down you sigh, relaxing yourself. "My punishment, for being ungrateful to the prodigal Wilford." You roll your eyes and finish up. His hands caught yours and brought your face up to his.

"What happened up there?" You brace yourself and begin where you left off. A small room a head of the car stood, a beaded door way sectioning off the area. An older man stood waiting, a single rose in his hand. "Idiot thought I would like a rose, he should've brought fruit. Anyways. He told me how each of us have out part, our duty. Mine? Well, at eleven our great Wilford decided I was the perfect mother of his heirs. He needed people he could trust to take care of the train when he passed. I didn't understand what happened next or what it even meant until after."

You pause leaning into him. "He brought me back there every night until I didn't bleed. He told me I was doing my part, what I was perfect for. I was a fucking child! The bastard took that from me." You stifle your cries and continue on. "He led me to the front, saying no wife, no mother of my child will stay in filth. He dressed me in silk and fed me fruits vegetables and eggs. And for a moment, I was grateful. I actually fell into his bull shit about doing my duty, my part for the train. For humanity. One morning though, there was an issue and he woke angry. He was storming around, speaking into the phone. Horrible clanking noises sounded through the car. That's when a young boy walked through the walls and Wilford helped him into the floor."

Shaking, you try to remain calm and think about what you were saying. Making the words flow. "That little boy stayed down there until he died five weeks later. He just replaced him as if he was just some part! He said that I didn't have to worry, he used the tail end for parts! That my kids wouldn't end up like that." Your body shook and you bore into Curtis' eyes. "I didn't believe his little story then. So when Wilford wasn't paying attention, I found the edge of the bed. And I. I threw myself down onto it, as hard as I could. Over and over until blood covered my legs." Curtis' hands pulled you into his chest and you fall deeper into him, pulling at his warmth. 

"Is that what got you sent back here?" He nuzzled your forehead waiting for an answer. "No, I-" Count sounded and the two of you looked towards the front of the car. His hand in yours, you made your way to the row. Edgar stood by you smiling and whispered that Tim had finished another side of color. Yellow. Your tears dried and you smile. 

The protein bars here were bigger than what you were used to. So you filled up after eating a third of it and offered the rest to Curtis. "We were only given one this size." Using your finger you measure out a smaller portion. Shocked, he shook his head and huffed. "Eat a little more and I'll finish it okay?" You nod and work on it, taking small nibbles and drinking water. He left to go discuss things with Gillian and how many more barrels they needed. Curtis came to get you and brought you back to Gillian. Piling into the room, he sets you in his lap, wrapping his arms around you.

"I told Gillian what happened to you. He needs to know why you were sent back." You sigh and hand Curtis the rest of the protein bar. "Finish this, you may not be hungry after." You breathe and focus. "After I lost the baby Wilford was angry, saying if I couldn't provide him with heirs, I would provide him with parts. I was taken back to that car with metal beds. By that time, women and girls were chained to them. Naked. Men would stop by, some being higher on the train than the others. For me and a few other girls. The guards had us." 

You hung your head in shame as you continued describing your life for the past eight years. "They kicked me out of the breeding program because I couldn't get pregnant anymore. So I walked around, feeding and cleaning women. I was put back here because I helped my only friend. She didn't want to have another baby, it was her fifth. She never got to see them, after the birth they were whisked away.They said because she was getting older, if she couldn't make more like me, she could help clean and feed others. So I did what needed done, but they found out." 

Gillian and Curtis nodded their heads in silence. There was something static in the air, something not quite right. You stand and get ready to leave. "So that's it then? That's what you had to deal with?" Curtis stood next to you, his tone demeaning. "What's that supposed to mean?" He shook his head bringing his hand to scratch his beard. "We were literally fucking starving and all you had to do to eat was spread your legs?" Anger filled you and you turned to leave. "No you don't just walk away from me," Curtis whispered and he turned you towards him.

Your hand stung as it made contact with his cheek. The sound carrying through out the car. His chapped lips smiled and he roughly threw you over his shoulder. Edgar tried to stop Curtis but was shoved out of the way. In the back a small section was curtained off, small cushions lined the floor and he threw you down on to them. Scrambling up on to your knees he takes your head in his hands. "You don't disrespect me like that. Especially in front of others!" Staring, you spit at his face and move to stand. Fingers grasped at your scalp and you grunt pulling away. 

Dirty fingers wove themselves around your neck and you pause. Eyes wide and frightened. "Listen here little girl. I played gentle, I needed to know what was ahead of us. I could leave you here and send every man back here. I could have them ruin you worse than those fronters." His fingers gripped harder and he brought his face closer. Chapped lips pressed against yours. "Or, you can be a good girl," he moaned into you.

His cock was hard and he pressed in to you. He used his grip on you to turn you, pulling your pants down to your ankles. "Now, I gotta punish you baby girl, for being disrespectful. Gonna be the daddy you needed. Be good and take it." His cold hand landed hard on your ass, a red mark heated in to your skin. The slapping echoed and your whimpers edged him on. "Fuck so fucking wet." He dipped into your sopping core and brought his fingers up, sucking the juices from them. "Let me take care of you."

A weird coil within flexed and your breath caught in your throat. His fingers worked circles into your bud and you moan into your hands. His finger slipped into you and the coil grew tighter. Wetness covered your thighs. Curtis licked and sucked on his fingers moaning. The curtain pulled back and Edgar appeared. "Sit down and shut the fuck up." Edgar was going to resist but Curtis gave him a look and flexed his jaw. 

A warm tip pressed against you and you braced for the pain. But it never came. Soft stretching and slow movements worked to stretch you for his girth. His warm hands brought your body close to his and he sucked your neck. Thrusting harder he bottoms in to you, groaning. "So fuckin tight." His fingers swirled faster his other hand twisting and pulling at your nipple. The coil snaps and you scream. "Fuck!" Curtis bends you down and lays into you, coating your walls. Gasping, he pulls you into a kiss and throws you down. 

"She's mine Edgar." The boy got up to leave and Curtis pulls out of you, a trail slipping from your core. "See, I'll take care of you, make sure no one else has you. Is that so bad?" You lay dazed for the first time. Your breathe short and quick. "If you make me feel like that, I'm all yours."


End file.
